The Count of Monte Cristo: Part Two
by Padfoot1
Summary: The next chapter to my series. Lots of anger. no romance but the last chapter will have it
1. Default Chapter Title

The Count Of Monte Cristo: Harry Potter Style Part Two   
  
Well 20 years had passed since that faithful evening when Harry was sentanced to 20 years imprisonment. He had gotten off lightly since he was Harry Potter. but still 20 years is a long time. One day, with a month to go on his sentance Harry woke up to find a new person in his cell. The man was very old and looked like he was in prison for a long time. "Who are you." asked Harry "My name is Amos." what is your name? "Harry Potter" said harry. "THE Harry Potter?" exclaimed Amos as Harry nodded. "what are you doing in a place like this?" asked Amos. "well" said Harry "I was at the prime of my carrer and on my wedding day enforcers showed up and took me away." Harry continued. "they wouldn't even tell me what i was imprisoned for." Amos the asked Harry "Do you know who would of done this?" asked Amos "No idea." Amos then asked Harry. "Who was your wife?" "Hermione Granger." Amos then said "Hermione, thats an uncommon name. I know a Hermione Weasley, Married to Ron Weasley." Harry's bright green eyes flashed with rage "Ron!!" Amos looked at Harry with shock "You know them?" "Know them!?" Harry replied angrily Ron was my best freind. Hermione was my WIFE!!" Harry screamed "That coward!! That miserable little freak!" Harry was beside himself. he was throwing his belongings across the room. "RON!!" Harry screamed. Amos was looking at Harry weakly. "Harry." he said "Calm down." "Calm down? I cant calm down." "If you want to hear me you must." said Amos "Harry." he said "I am going to die in this prison. You will be free in a month. take this. it is a map to my fortune buried on the island of Monte Cristo." and with that he layed down and shut his eyes and passed away.   
  
  
-One month Later on the island of Monte Cristo-  
  
Harry looked around with wonder. "this is more money than I could of ever imagined. First thing is first he pointed his wand ( wich he got back after his release.) He removed his scar.   
  
"Ron. Here I come"  
  
"Harry Potter is dead."  
  
"I am now the Count of Monte Cristo"  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
  
A/N Sorry it is so short but I didnt want to include the next part in this scene. The plotline belongs to Alexander Dumas. I dont own Harry or Amos' name J.K. does. but i own the prison and enforcers and Amos' character. No it is not Amos Diggory. R/R to keep me going. Depending on what you tell me Ron or Harry could end up with Hermione 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Count of Monte Cristo: Harry Potter Style part III  
  
  
a/n Sorry it took so long. This story is R/H and H/H. Read the other parts to get the plot.  
  
  
Hermione was awoken by the dawning sun. She was laying in bed, next to her husband of 18 years, Ron. Every morning she did the same routine. Got up, took a shower, and woke her son up. Her son was 17 now and was on his own. "What am i doing here?" she asked herself every morning. She had never dreamed of marrying Ron. After a year with no sign of Harry, Hermione broke down and Ron propsed. Ron walked into the room sleepily. "Morning hun.' Ron said. "Hmm" Hermione answered back. She sighed, Ron was her true savior.   
  
"We have got an appoiment with the Minister at 3:00" Ron said. Hermione put her hands on her hips, "I don't like him, he is a mean spoiled old man." Ron glared back, "He's rich and important, thats all the matters." (Way ooc for Ron).   
  
Harry strolled down the street in a new cloak and hat. He removed his scar, so no one would recognize him. He walked into the Daily Prophet's office. "Hey" he told the reporter. "I've got a cover story for you.' he said with a smile.  
  
  
RON WEASLEY IS A FRAUD.  
  
"aaaauuuggh!!" Ron screamed as he read the paper. The article was on how he came from a poor family and cheated his way to the top. It was true, but Ron didn't want anyone to believe it. "They probably wouldn't anyway." he muttered to himself. "But if they do." he said raising his voice. "I'm RUINED" he screamed.   
  
  
Harry sat in his pad enjoying the newspaper article. He put his name (The Count) and address on the article to complete his revenge. Ron would come over, hopefully with Hermione. When he did, Harry would reveal all to Hermione. Revenge was going to be sweet.  
  
  
A loud knock on Harry's door startled him. "Time to work." he muttered. He answered the door, not to Ron but to his son holding the newspaper. "Who do you think you are!!!" Ron's son yelled. "The Count of Monte Cristo" Harry said. "Well Count, you have ruined my father." Ron's son screamed "Well Mr..." Harry started. "Call me Dave." Dave said with a mean look in his eye. "He brought it on himself, before you were born." Harry said, standing his ground. "This is absurd!!" Dave yelled. "i am planning to defend the honor of the Weasley name." Dave fumed "I challenge you to a wizard's duel." Dave yelled. "Accepted" Harry said with a certain pride he hadn't had in years.  
  
  
"To the death." Dave said.  
  
"To the death" Harry gulped. He hadn't planned on this...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
a/n again sorry it took so long. I apologize to all you Ron fans. I didn't intentionaly make him the bad guy. The bad guy in the story is Dantes' freind, so you see it worked. R/R please.   
  
  



End file.
